Applications, such as content delivery networks (CDNs) and the like can benefit from obtaining congestion information, loading of networks, user equipment (UE) location and other services. Current evolved packet core (EPC) networks can use protocol-based interfaces to provide such services to applications. For example, the Rx interface within the diameter protocol allows an application to request quality of service (QoS) to the policy and charging rules function (PCRF) of an EPC network. However, even for load information exchange among EPC functions an extension is needed to the general packet radio service (GPRS) tunneling protocol (GTP). Example EPC functions include packet data network (PDN) gateways (PGWs), serving gateways (SGWs), and mobility management entities (MMEs). Such extensions are only usable if the application complies with the aspects of the complex protocol (GTP, Diameter, etc.). However, many applications do not have facilities to handle such complex protocols and, for factors such as network loading that require constant updating, such protocols would require significant bandwidth.